Health
"Oi, mind your health." - Lapsi Health '''(or Vitality as is sometimes referred to in-game) is the measure of the main character's constitution. It is represented as a red bar with a heart in the HUD. Unlike Hunger, it does not decrease over time. By default the player begins the game with 80 Health, out of a total of 100. When Health reaches 0, the character dies. Losing Health Health is lost when receiving damage from various sources: * Falling from great heights removes a fraction of Health proportional to the speed of the fall. This makes the climb of high vantage points, such as the '''Arbor Gigas, particularly dangerous as falling from the top can result in instant death. * Damage received from the attacks of aggressive animals and demons translates into Health lost, although some passive creatures may also harm the player "unintentionally". Notably, spore clouds from the Spore Pod's explosion and the tentacles from the Maduzis deal damage over time when the player is in contact with them. * Finally, the state of other player resources can provoke a loss of Health: ** When Hunger reaches 0, the player begins losing Health over time until they die or Hunger is replenished. ** When Corruption '''reaches 100, the player begins losing Health over time until they die or Corruption is depleted. Healing Health can be recovered in a number of ways: * Theriac Potions, crafted at the Crafting Site, are a quick way of gaining Health as they are relatively inexpensive. Each potion recovers 25 Health. * Eating food items crafted by the '''Cooking Pot fills Heath by a small amount, with the notable exception of the Cooked Snapper and the Cooked Grouper which can replenish a 20 Health in one sitting. This effect in conjunction to the normal Hunger replenishment makes both fish dishes very valuable recipes. * One of the more powerful weapons in the game, the Moonlight Harrow, heals the player by 10 Health with each successful hit. Health Modifiers A couple of armor items change the way in which Health behaves: * The Ringmail of the Arbiter prevents 25% of all incoming damage, effectively healing the player by this amount. The movement speed penalty of 15% encourages the player to stand their ground. * The Robe of the Dervish makes Health regenerate over time at a rate of 1 Health every 5 seconds, provided the player hasn't received damage in 4 seconds. Receiving damage during this time refreshes the cooldown. Since Health consumables no longer replenish Health however, hit and run tactics are more encouraged while using this piece of armor. Death and Rebirth When the player dies, a succession of events occur: * The player's inventory is dropped to the ground, not including the currently equipped items. The dropped items will remain at the place of the player's death until recovered. * If the player died inside the Death Gale, time is skipped until dawn arrives and the Death Gale dissipates. Time is not skipped otherwise. * The player wakes up inside the Mountain Cave or at their encampment if they have built a Tent. * The player's Hunger is set at 50, their Health at 100 and their Corruption at 50. Category:Features Category:Resources